The Rain Isn't Enough
by RustyxLovesxPeaches
Summary: Alexis struggles to desperately find the missing peices to her Other's past life, but to do that she must work with the Organization XIII. It does imply OCxDemyx, but don't worry. It's certainly not any mushy fluff. First fic!


This is my first fanfic ever!! Please tell me if it's good! I love comments! 3

--------------

The rain poured down in rhythmic sheets from the dark, gloomy skies, crashing upon the skyscrapers' and nightclubs' rooftops, of The World That Never Was. The sudden storm had only been acknowledged just a few moments before, but there was already flooding in some parts of the wet, miserable city, causing the few inhabitants to retreat back to safety and warmth of the surrounding buildings. A lone figure, however, appeared not to mind the rain, as she walked through the overflowing puddles that swarmed the dark streets, ignoring the few brave black stalkers that wondered after her, curiosity overriding their natural instinct of danger. Pausing, the cloaked figure looked up at the sinister skies, immediately condemning her face to the icy water that discharged from it, a small grin across her face. The rain had already seeped through her drenched black coat, the clothes she had underneath completely soaked, making her quiver in the light breeze flowing past the shattering raindrops. She gave a small laugh as she stripped off her coat, leaving her in just her white shirt and black pants with boots. She whisked the dark navy bangs from her face, showing both of her cold gray eyes as her breath became mist in the cold air.

She didn't mind the rain; she never minded the rain, in fact she rather enjoyed it. The small tiny water droplets beating at her in such a pattern made her feel free of every stress that gripped her mind. Releasing anything that she dismissed as 'too wearisome' and escaping into the oncoming storms, was one of her favorite diversions as prisoner of the Organization XIII. Most of them wondered why the Superior would ever choose such a place to set up a base, loathed him for it, but Alexis blessed him, for she couldn't be any happier in the cold, wet, miserable climate of this world. It was just the way she was. And for that, the most members would keep a rather far distance from the seventeen-year-old, whether they are rather uncomfortable with the atmosphere that seemed to track her where ever she went, or that they simply didn't want to be seen associating themselves with her.

But Alexis didn't care about their uneasiness around her; she liked her solitude from the rest of the residents in the castle, but from time to time, she would grow tired of her own isolation and be found wandering the hallways of the castle or be caught in one of the towers, having fallen asleep on a doll she had been sewing well into the night. In that sort of situation, it was impossible to wake Alexis; therefore they would either have to carry her into a vacant room (since most of them wouldn't even bother opening a portal to take her to her own) and leave her there until she awoke. Another hobby that wasn't to pleasing with the others was her obsession with voodoo dolls. If you were timely and Alexis had happened to leave her door ajar, taking a quick peek inside you would see the line of dolls lining the top shelf on her walls. You would easily be able to identify all of her fellow members of the Organization and a few other unfamiliar misfortunate people that had somehow upset the girl, influencing her to make a doll of them.

However, as precious as this talent may be, the Superior never let her out on missions. Being a Nobody, Alexis didn't really give this a lot thought, but Master Xemnas' judgment somehow annoyed her to an extent, so much that she showed her rebellious side by escaping the castle and running into the city (much like she did this night). Perhaps it was the "feeling" of being worthless as she watched from her balcony all the rest of the castle's inhabitants disappear, running off to whatever work they'd been assigned, that she persuaded herself to pick the lock on her door and break out.

But that night had been especially hard to escape, considering that the extra lock along with the other new combinations and bolts that had been placed on her door had mysteriously melted, intending to permanently seal (thanks to a certain hot-blooded redhead) the young nobody in her room forever. This is why; nevertheless, she devised a back up plan in case a circumstance like this appeared and it just so happened that it was raining. _Luck must be on my side, _she thought, jumping out the window, her hair blowing in every direction, not even bothering to flail like most do when falling from such a height. Preparing her body for the impact, she became stiff, gaining speed before she collided head first into one of the small pond that had gathered below her window. If anyone else would be fool enough to have tried this, they would have shattered their skull, causing eternal damage to the brain, and eventually resulting in an excruciatingly painful death, but nonetheless Alexis had crashed through the puddle without a scratch. Her boundaries were not confined by the pavement under the water, but stretched far beyond that, into a watery world that seemed to live 'underneath' whatever body of water there seemed to be. She resurfaced taking in a breath. Pulling herself up was another chore, as her clothes were soaked from the trip, but she laughed silently to herself before finally running off as it started to rain.

This leads us back to the beginning of our story, where she had just undressed and was about to get some training in before being caught and imposed back into the prison or as they called it "home". Debating on whether to strip off her boots – as it is difficult to run in soaked shoes – she sensed the little dark creatures that had been stalking her since she had came across this vacant street. She smirked, turning to face them, raising her hand and extending her arm so that it was towards the Heartless as if she wanted to grab it.

"Stop," she commanded the tiny droplets as they simultaneously froze in midair, the Shadows seemed to be in a sort of awe as she mouthed the word, "Proceed." The raindrops instantly bulleted toward the naive Heartless, shooting through their heads like a gun. An impish grin spread across her face, looking to her right and spying a Neo Shadow lurking by. This time, she immediately raised her hand toward the larger and stronger Heartless and said, "Fire." In a matter of second the drops of water that came in the path of Alexis' hand and the Heartless were projected into the Neo, making it explode and turn into a filthy black mist.

"Hey, you're getting better!" a familiar voice echoed through the downpour from the steps of a nearby skyscraper. Alexis sighed, turning to face the hooded Number Nine with a glint of annoyance in her gray eyes, making the other nobody laugh nervously, "What? You're not happy to see me, Alexis?"

"I was hoping for another thirty minutes before the Superior sent someone to come get me," she spat at him, not taking her eyes off Demyx who shifted uncomfortably on the steps of the bar where he was sitting. He tried his best to ignore her cold gray eyes that seemed to be attempting to burn a hole through one side of his head and out the back, and slowly pulled out his sitar from behind him.

"What are you doing?" Alexis hissed at the blonde who started to pluck the first cord of the blue instrument on his lap.

Demyx laughed, "Would you relax? I'm not here to fight you. I finished my mission early so I have some free time," he began to strum the sitar as a soft melody immediately followed. He closed his eyes and listened to the song, smiling as he made the beat speed up and began tapping his boot in the water below him. The ripples radiated from the splash and moved toward Alexis who instinctively hopped onto the sidewalk before they could reach her feet. She eyed it suspiciously and then looked up to see Demyx grinning, "What are you up to…?"

"I'm just playing music," he said returning back to his sitar, still smiling, "Why don't you dance?"

Alexis' eyes widened as she felt a water clone wrap its cold fingers around her ankle and begin to drag her down into the puddle where the ripples disappeared. She took in one last gasp of air as her head sunk below the surface and into the watery world where Demyx's clone was still pulling at her and making her descend even faster. She kicked the double's head, leaving a huge dent in his cranium, as the fake released its grip on her ankle and floated downward, apparently rather disoriented from the blow.

She swam to the open surface that had expanded widely thanks to the rain and spotted the form of Demyx who was laughing. She scowled, but instead of climbing out of the small pool of water, she raised her hands and mumbled, "Attract." The raindrops around her hands immediately halted and began to warp in her palms into a sphere of liquid. She then reached up and climbed onto the edge just enough to rest her elbows and shouted, "Fire!"

Demyx turned around just in time to get a face full of water shoved in his face. The blast forced him forward, landing him head first onto the hard sidewalk with a solid _crack_. This time Alexis was the one who was laughing as she pulled the rest of herself up from the puddle and trudged through the water toward the fallen nobody. She looked about unsure and then prodded Demyx with her foot, who was faced down in a puddle with blood now coming oozing out and mixing with the surrounding water. The power of the blast had made his hood fly back, exposing the back of the blonde's spiky hair which was now weighing down credit to the rain.

"Are you still alive?" she said squatting down and poking his shoulder. No reaction. She sighed and flipped his body over so that he wasn't facedown in water, showing his bloody (probably broken) nose. She then reached for his wrist and checked his pulse (1), making sure he was still breathing. She rolled her eyes and stood up, _He'll live_. She stretched upward towards the dark sky, noticing it was ceasing to rain, and cursed under her breath. She'd have to make it back to the castle soon or someone might notice that she had escaped her confinement. She sighed, saying aloud, "Damnit, Demyx, you ruined my train-"

A gloved hand came down and hit a pressure point in her neck, making her fall back in a mixture of shock and confusion. Black dots sprouted everywhere in her eyes, fogging her vision and leaving her even more bewildered than ever. She was only able to twist her neck in a way that she could see the fiery red-head sneering down on her defenseless figure.

"Well, well, Alexis! When I heard you were missing from your room, you know I just had to come looking for you," the hot-blooded nobody laughed at her.

"Shut it, Axel." she replied very dully, feeling her conciousness slipping away. Her eyesight was now completely gone and all was darkness. She could only feel the last few raindrops of the passing storm splatter on her cheeks, "I hate you."

"And I, you," he said, giving a swift kick to the side of her head, making a lasting pain to suffer through her slumber.

-------------

(1) If nobodies don't have hearts, do they have pulses? My brother says that when Yen Sid said they don't have hearts he meant 'spiritually/emotionally' not physically. He also pointed out that Saix and Xigbar have scars, which are caused by blood cells clogging up a wound. So they must have blood, right? And if they have blood they have a heart, right?

Now I have a headache! I think too much! (laughs)


End file.
